Never Again
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: Serena has a lesson to teach her old rival Calem. Through a pokemon battle. The poor guy has no idea what is up with the girl, but hopefully he can manage to win the battle... (For PokePlayers' Secret Santa.) Picture is not mine. It belongs to Yatomi on Pixiv.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **...Uh I mean Merry Christmas! XD**

 **This is my Secret Santa one-shot for the Pokeplayers Role Play Forum's Secret Santa! :D I'm not sure who it's for, ehehe... I joined rather late in the race 'n Mew whipped up a prompt. :)**

 **So, whoever this is for, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you like it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or much of anything, really... I have a rabbit.**

* * *

"Calem!"

My name stopped me in my tracks, and I peered over my shoulder curiously. I felt my eyes widen at the sight of a familiar figure trotting down the sidewalk toward me, a determined expression settled on her features. Her honey-blonde ponytail bounced lightly as she ran, grey eyes fixed on me.

"Serena?" I said uncertainly, turning to face her as she reached me. She was breathing a little hard, but still managed to give a nod.

"So you remember me!"

Of course I remembered her. I just hadn't expected to see her. She was supposed to be traveling Hoenn, at least, last I knew… we'd been out of touch for about five years. How did she find me?

My confusion must have shown through on my face, and she waved her hand, saying, "I went to your house in Vaniville Town, and your mother said you'd be here in Lumiose."

"Oh." That was all I could say? Man, I'm pathetic. I should at least _greet_ the girl properly, for heaven's sake… "Well, how have you been, Serena?"

Serena shook her head emphatically, stepping toward me. "No, no no no, I didn't come here for pleasantries, Calem. I came here for a battle with my number-one rival!" She clutched a hand to her heart, staring me down. "So, what do you say? Will you accept my challenge?"

I was taken aback. Everyone knew that I'd lost my title of Champion several years back, and I wasn't into competitive battling any more. I had been coaching young trainers for just under a year. I started on my 21st birthday, and I rather enjoyed teaching the eager children.

Shaking myself back into the present, I gave Serena a smile. It'd been a long time since I'd seen my friend, and I could use a good battle right about now. She always was rather pushy, and competitive. Reaching into my pocket, I replied, "I will indeed!"

With a 'tsk tsk' and a frown, Serena scolded me, "Not in the middle of the city, you big goofball! Here, let's find somewhere more out of the way." Beckoning me to follow, she turned on her heel, marching down the streets of Lumiose City. Feeling my face turn hot from embarrassment, I followed her sheepishly, to a clear patch of ground on Route 5.

"Much better." Satisfied, Serena turned to me and smiled, excitement flickering in her grey eyes. "One on one battle. Three pokémon only."

Nodding, I felt around in my pocket for the pokeball I wanted. I looked up to see that she stood ready, her red and black dress blowing slightly in the late spring breeze. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" She returned, tossing her pokeball into the air. "I'll leave it to you, Delcatty!"

A beautiful Delcatty landed gracefully on the ground, her purple ears twitching. "Caaatty."

 _No super-effective here…_ I thought sadly as I released my choice of pokémon. "Do your best, Roserade!"

Roserade smirked at the pretty Delcatty, obviously ready for battle. She looked up at Serena, and I could have sworn she recognized the girl, as long as it'd been since we saw her.

But Serena didn't seem to care I was using one of the same pokémon I'd used to dethrone her as Champion. She had always been so sensitive, though…

"Delcatty! Use Double-Edge!" Serena commanded, hands on hips.

"Catty!" Delcatty charged, head down, at my Roserade.

Well, Serena was going all out, eh? "Roserade, brace yourself!" I warned pathetically. The move was unavoidable. It was gonna hit.

My pokémon covered her head in an attempt to lessen the damage, but I could tell by her cry that it didn't work. Delcatty reeled backward a little, the recoil obviously affecting her. This was my chance!

"Roserade, get 'er with Petal Blizzard!" I shouted, and Roserade wasted no time. Pointing her red rose-ended arm at her opponent, she let loose a storm of flower petals that had even me shielding my eyes. And I was behind her!

Delcatty had definitely been hit, I noticed when I opened my eyes. Serena was glaring at me, and I shrugged sheepishly. Man, when had she gotten so bitter?

"Delcatty, Wake-Up Slap!" Serena wasted no time in getting her pokémon moving again.

"Use Stun Spore, Roserade!" I ordered quickly, hoping to paralyze the Delcatty before she could knock out Roserade.

But, no such luck for me. The Delcatty's slap hit its target, and I expanded the pokeball in my hand. "Roserade, return!"

Slipping my unconscious pokémon back into my pocket, I looked up at Serena. Man, she had this look on her face… I think she was ready to bite my head off. Fishing out another pokeball I tossed it. "Xerneas, do your best!"

Her eyes narrowed, and I smirked. Heh. There was a little of the Serena I knew. She'd pretended to be happy that I'd been the one that ended up with the Legendary Pokémon, but she confessed to me that she was bitterly jealous. So, there was a part of her I recognized.

"Delcatty, return." She said emotionlessly, putting the pokeball back in the bag around her shoulder, removing another with the trace of a smile. Throwing it into the battle field, she said, "I'm counting on you, Metagross!"

"...Dang it." I said, annoyed. She just HAD to pull some crazy super-effective pokémon out of that little purse of hers, didn't she?! Oh well, Xerneas and I would demolish them! And then, with the battle over, I'd demand to know what was wrong with her, and why she challenged me.

"Xerneas, Night Slash!" The one move we knew that'd be super-effective.

Xerneas raised its head high, charging at the Metagross.

"Metagross, Bullet Punch!"

"Darn it!" I screamed in aggravation as the higher priority move sounded from Serena's lips.

Metagross lifted a heavy, metallic foot, pulling it back as it gathered energy. I bit my lip as the swinging punch made contact with my charging Xerneas.

Xerneas stumbled backward, clearly hurt. I huffed in annoyance, and I saw Serena let out a giggle. She was just being mean!

"Xerneas, Night Slash again!" This time we made contact. Xerneas swiftly gathered dark energy and slashed the Metagross right across the face. I nodded in satisfaction. Serena was glaring angrily at me again. What on earth did she have to be so angry about?! Was this a battle of vengeance or something?

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" And, just like that, a Metagross KO'd my Xerneas.

I stared blankly. That. Was annoying. Recalling my Xerneas, I pulled out my last choice of pokeball. With a deep breath I tossed it, "Take 'em down, Delphox!"

Serena nodded at my choice of pokémon, recalling her Metagross to avoid the type advantage. "Let's go, Greninja!"

I smiled. A genuine smile. "So, you're still traveling with good ol' Greninja, eh?" I asked, a wave of nostalgia hitting me at the sight of her pokémon.

"Yeah, well, he was my first pokémon and be friend, so of course I still have him!" She snapped. "And you'll notice he's got a type advantage over your pokémon!"

"I still think you did that on purpose," I chuckled.

"S-shut up and fight!" Serena tossed her hair and put her hands back on her hips. "Greninja! Hydro Pump!"

"Delphox! Grass Knot!"

"What?! Since when did you teach her that?!" Serena demanded as our respective pokémon began their attacks.

"Since you left," I responded with a grin, watching Delphox dodge the Hydro Pump and proceed with her attack.

Greninja was injured, but it wasn't serious. Serena called out her next command, "Greninja, Water Shurikens!"

"Dodge it, Delphox!" Although the order came without me thinking about it, I knew it didn't matter. The move would hit.

Delphox tried to leap out of the way, but the first shuriken simply followed her. Then a second, and a third. The attack hit four times.

I gritted my teeth. Delphox was running out of stamina… and she had only Grass Knot with a type advantage. Guess I'd have to go with the good ol' Normal type. "Delphox, use Return!"

Delphox adored me. She ran toward Greninja and threw out the strong attack, which greatly weakened the opposing pokémon. But it didn't knock him out.

"Use Night Slash, Greninja!" The swift Greninja's attack was over before I could even call anything to my Delphox. And there she was, unconscious.

Recalling my partner, I looked up at Serena, who stood, arms crossed, just… glaring at me.

"Um… did I do something?" I asked, confused. "You won."

She stood there, an enraged look on her face. "Are you dating Shauna?!" She demanded.

I felt my face heat up. Wait, wait wait, _please_ tell me this wasn't all about my love life. "Uh, no." I answered honestly.

"Really? Because Trevs said you were dating Shauna."

"I'm not, I swear! She met some Ace Trainer. I haven't even seen her in a couple months!"

Serena narrowed her eyes at me, her face settling into a pout. "Well, I would've known that if _you'd_ kept in touch with me."

"Wait, what? I've been busy!" I insisted lamely.

"Yeah, well Trevs and Tierno sent me Holo Cast messages once in awhile! Would it have killed you to do the same?!" She spoke bitterly, glaring at me.

"Wait, so you just angrily KO'd two of my pokémon because I didn't _message_ you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Five years, Calem! FIVE YEARS!" She marched toward me as her voice rose in pitch, and I took a step back. "You haven't even TRIED to contact me in five years!"

"Y-you could've sent a message first…" I said uncomfortably.

"That's beside the point!" She stomped her foot. "You didn't contact me!"

"But you didn't contact me ei-"

"Don't try and make this about you!" She threatened, flames sparking from her glare.

"Y-yes ma'am." I managed weakly.

"Don't call me that!"

"O-okay."

"Well?!" She demanded, staring me down.

"...Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?!" She screamed angrily, "Grr, men! They're so clueless!"

"U-uh, I'm sorry."

"For what?!"

"F-for never messaging you."

"Hm." She pursed her lips. "I shall consider your apology."

I sighed. Females were scary…

* * *

"Dude, seriously? Never underestimate the sensitivity and temper of a woman." Trevor took a drink of his coffee. "Really, they're scary."

"You're telling me? I think she was gonna tear my throat out!" I rubbed my neck with the thought, wincing.

"Well, you've learned your lesson, right? You won't hang her out to dry like that anymore, will you?" Trevor asked, trying to hide a smirk.

I shuddered, "Never again."


End file.
